Better Left Unsaid
by solongsolider
Summary: Melanie is finally moving to a new school and it has every thing she needs. new friends, new teachers.. what about love?
1. Chapter 1

It's usually rare whenever I have friends over. My parents still get excited about it every time. The only reason I'm having "friends" over is because I am finally switching schools. It's a boarding school my parents both went to and according to them; it's where they both first met. I never really care to hear the story anyway but they bring it up every time I mention the new school.

"Oh you know it's where your mother and I first met.'

"Yes, it was very romantic I could always tell that your father always had his eye on me..."

That's when they start droning on and on and I never really care to listen about the rest. The reason I'm really going to this new school is because I really need to challenge my mind. The school I'm at right now doesn't help me so much with that. They kind of just give the homework and expect us to understand it even though they never actually taught the full lesson so I need a change in my life. I've never really had any friends at the school I am at now. I am not much of a social type hopefully it will all change as soon I get to a new place.

Oh you want to know who I am? I guess that will help us get along with the story more now won't it? My name is Melanie Moat but just call me Melanie or Mel for short. I have blonde-brownish colored hair and blue eyes. Kind of like the sea or so my dad says. I'm kind of a geek about art which kind of explains how I haven't really had that many friends I guess. But being in an art show for the past 5 years does have its perks. Actually, not many but it's still pretty cool.

Anyway, the party that I held in the event of me going away didn't work out so well. Only two friends showed up. They only stayed for about 4 minutes and most of the time they were here; it was just moments of awkward silences between us. Thankfully, they left very shortly or else I would have a mental breakdown by that point.

After that, all happened my parents kept staring at me and looking like they were going to cry. Either because I was leaving in a few hours or because they wanted to cry because their daughter wasn't exactly the social butterfly they hoped to have except they weren't much of social butterflies themselves so I have no idea where I would get that idea from.

We have to be leaving in a few minutes but I can tell my parents are trying to figure out what type of parent thing they should say in the moment. Other than being the social butterflies they are, they are definitely always know what to say. Hopefully, you get that what stating is sarcasm by now and I really mean hopefully.

"We are really sad to see you go." Says my mother in the most monotone voice you can possibly imagine. "It won't be the same without you." Says my father in an ever more droning sort of tone. As if they couldn't be any more enthusiastic.

"Let's just get going okay?" I say hoping they get the message on how awkward this is. They nod so they did. Awesome.

After 2 hours of going up hills and going down different streets. The new school I'm going to is called Point Place Boarding School. All of the goodbyes are over and I start towards my new dorm room. I am kinda of excited about the dorm room because I am going to be sharing it with another girl my age. Hopefully we become really good friends just like in the movies. This will definitely be a step up from what my life was before. I get to my door and grab my new key and yank the door wide open. As soon as I see a girl with brown hair and the best fashion sense I've ever seen. It was a black crop top with a floral printed skirt. She also had black combat boots which defiantly beat my clothes which was a white tee shirt that had a name of a band that I didn't even really like anymore and dark jeans. Let's not forget my glasses.

"Hi! I'm Kalel. It's really nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Uh…Melanie." I say. Wow what a great way to make a first impression. "I'm new here."

"Oh what grade?"

"11th. You?"

"Oh same here. It's kinda here around here sometimes but you can make it fun like I do. Tomorrow, you can come and meet the gang but it really is late right now. So we can do that tomorrow."

"That sounds great! Sleep well okay?"

"Sleep well Melanie."

I quickly get into my pajamas and brush my teeth. I've already unpacked my things but their wasn't really much to begin with.

I climb right onto the top of the bunk bed with both share now.

She turns off the light and I close my tired eyes. Hopefully, tomorrow everything changes or none of this will be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up everything just seems better than it was. I just feel like I have more freedom than I had when I was living with my parents. It was always all about school and now it is only kind of the same but with people everywhere.

"Wake upppp!" says Kalel in a sing-songy tone. "One more day until classes start so let's live it up!"

I groan. "Five more minutes mom."

Kalel laughs like it's the funniest thing she has ever heard.

After 5 minutes, I finally get out of bed and start brushing my teeth. Then I go over to my dresser and pick out my clothes that I am going to wear for the day. I need to make an impression for the new people I am going to meet today so I need to make some good choices here. Hopefully Kalel's friends are nice or then that will be a disappointment.

I finally just decide to settle on a white lacey top with a green cardigan and black jeans. I walk out of the bathroom and Kalel smiles.

We walk out to the lunchroom area and I see what might be Kalel's friends. Sure enough, that is right where she walks too.

"Guys this is Melanie. She is my new roommate."

I hear a bunch of hellos echo throughout the room and everyone starts to introduce themselves.

First a skinny guy with brown hair and a dota tee shirt on speaks up and says "Hey, I'm Matt. Everyone calls me by my last name Sohinki."

"Nice to meet you, Matt." I say.

I meet an Asian girl with a great personality named Mari. Then Joshua who is also called the Jovenshire. Then we have David who is also Lasercorn, Ian and Anthony. Apparently Ian and Anthony make videos on a new website called Youtube and they are getting pretty internet famous for it. Anthony is also Kalel's boyfriend.

I have a confession to make. I think I have a new crush. And his name is Ian and I just met him today. He was wearing a blue sweater and dark jeans and has the cutest haircut I've ever seen. It was a brown and it was kind of shaped like a bowl. But the thing I love the most about him is his eyes. They were blue as the ocean in the summer and it's just like I melted every time I looked at them.

He seemed to be nervous to talk to me but I don't know why he would be nervous. I'm not very pretty in the slightest. I was never really looked at in my whole high school and I really doubt I would here. Anyway it would be really nice to have a boyfriend. Ian also really does seem like my type and he would be perfect for me. Maybe I should ask Kalel about him.

2 hours later, I get back from hanging out with the gang and over at our usual hangout spot. The usual hangout spot is near the tree in the back of the school. Apparently they hang out there almost every day so that is going to be new place to be.

Kalel and I walk back into the apartment to talk about the craziness of today and get ready to sleep.

We open up the door to our room and walk in and lie down in our twins beds in the room. Hers is all girly and pretty and nice which is the opposite of mine which is bland and boring.

We both get into our pajamas and lie down in our separated beds and chat all about the day.

"So did you like my friends?" Kalel asks. "I think they really like you. Especially one of Anthony's friends.."

"I think I really like Ian." I hope she doesn't freak out. After all he is Anthony's best friend. So hopefully it won't be weird that they are best friends and they are dating girls that live in the same room.

She smiles so wide and says "You should totally ask him out! You guys would be so cute together." 

Let's see how this works out. Maybe I will just do that tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is my first day of classes and I actually a little nervous. Well not really about the classes. It is really just about the new people, new teachers, new place and well... Ian.

I've only had one conversation with him so far but it was amazing. We talked for hours that night and I really just can stop thing about it. It was just so perfect that I don't what really could have been a better first impression honestly. Hopefully today I will be able to talk to him again or that will be a real bummer.

I get up out of my bunk and I see Kalel putting on her makeup. She has a black long skirt with a white shirt and a really pretty necklace to go with it. God she rocks at being a girl. When there is me and I still don't really know how to braid hair and I still kind of struggle with eyeliner. But I think that living with Kalel will be a good thing about that stuff though. She can help me with that kind of stuff when I can help her with homework and maybe I can teach her a thing or two about art. But she already kinda excels with that also so maybe just homework.

"Are you ready for school today?" she says while smiling.

"How are you just so peppy in the morning? I feel like I can barely get up in the mornings."

She laughs. "Oh darling no, I really only feel this awake during the first week of the new school year and then I basically feel dead for most of the year until the summer."

I smile.

I go up to the dresser and go pick out the clothes that I am going to wear for the day. I don't really know what I want to wear but it's kind of crucial what I pick. I mean it's the first day so I want to make a first impression but I don't really know what to do.

Kalel comes over and helps me take some of her clothes. She has so many clothes and we actually are the same size so that's awesome. The clothes that she picked out are a thing I normally won't wear but who knows. Maybe it's time for a change in my life.

I walk outside of my dorm room and I am already getting looked at, but in a really good way actually. A lot of boys are looking at me and it is very different than what I am used to. I didn't really get looked at by guys at my school but that is probably just because all of the guys were just superficial jocks and didn't want anything to do with the nerdy girls except for homework. But really it was just us doing the homework for a "chance" but that actually never happened. Ever.

And it is very different than what I am used to. I didn't really get looked at by guys at my school but that is probably just because all of the guys were just superficial jocks and didn't want anything to do with the nerdy girls except for homework. But really it was just us doing the homework for a "chance" but that actually never happened. Ever. It was really just a scam so they can pass their classes. Anyway that's beside the point.

I walk down to the first class I have to go to today. History class. Fun. I actually kind of like history but the only reason why I am really excited is that Ian and Kalel are in this class. The only reason she didn't walk with me to class though was because she went to go see Anthony. That's okay thought because I can go see Ian. And that's what I have been looking forward to all morning.

I go inside the classroom and pick a seat right up near the front. I know I am kind of like a teacher's pet but I actually like being in the front. The first person I notice is Ian and I basically swoon. He just looks so happy to see his friends and he is all talking and laughing so I don't really know if I want to bother him or not so I just go sit down and take out all of my stuff for class. Hopefully Ian will notice that I am here and come to me. I never really did that at my old school but there is a first time for everything right?

He doesn't notice me after all. The time went by and class was over and he was still talking to his friends and even a couple girls were talking to him and smiling and stuff. I don't even have a chance with that. I mean I'm not as pretty as those girls talking to him. This is just like my old school all over again. Well maybe it will get better.

It's time for lunch and I walk with Kalel to the lunchroom and I sit down with the gang. Sohinki is talking about Nintendo and Anthony and I are all talking about it. But the strangest thing all about it is that Ian doesn't even look at me at all.

Later, the last class of the day finally ended and I walk back to the dorm and I just need to talk to Kalel. She probably wants to hear all about my first day but really she probably just wants to know all about Ian. Well she is going to be disappointed.

We both sit down on our couch in our pajamas and start talking and talking.

"So, did Ian even talk to you at all?"

"Not once! He barely even looked at me at all. He probably didn't even notice I was here today at all. He was just talking to his friends and talking all to these pretty girls to even notice me at all."

"Girl, you are one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen. None of them can beat you at all. You definitely have a shot with him"

I blush. Kalel is probably the closest I have had to a best friend in well... forever.

"Then how come he hasn't talked to me all day?"

"He probably was just nervous. Maybe I can get Anthony to talk to him..."

"No!" I gasp. "Then he will know that I like him! We can't do that."

"I know. I can just get him to ask Ian about his day and all the girls today and such. Then maybe he might mention you!"

"That's a great idea! Thanks Kalel. I will see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, goodnight Mel."

"Night."


	4. Chapter 4

The fact that Ian didn't notice me yesterday kinda bums me out, but today that is going to change. Today, the gang is going to the place where they all go to hang out every day on weekends, really only on Fridays are reserved for hanging out there always. Anyway, Kalel says that tonight she is going to make me "look desirable to him." I don't really even know what that means but it if works then I am going to have to thank her. Clearly what I am doing now isn't working so maybe some changes will help. I never thought that Ian would be that kind of guy but considering the girls he seems to be interested in, and then maybe his standards are a little bit higher than I expected.

Later, Kalel and I, walk down to the hangout spot. The hangout is deep in the woods behind the school. The gang has set up everything back there. Chairs, hidden places to hide beer and swimsuits because of the lake nearby.

I walk out to the place with Kalel, Mari and Sohinki. The rest of the gang are already there and greet us.

"Hey Mel!" Joven says.

"Hey Joshua." I smile. He hates it when I say his full name.

"Guys, you know what we should do?" Lasercorn says as he waits for dramatic effect. "We should play truth or dare in honor of Mel's first time here."

By this point everyone has done many truths and dares, except for me. Lasercorn ate dirt, Mari kissed Sohinki and Anthony had to give Joven a lap dance.

It's now Kalel's turn to ask someone and I can already tell she is going to go for me to do something.

"Melanie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you….to kiss the hottest person in this room."

Everyone in the field went silent. No one knew who I was going to pick. Well maybe except for Kalel, it's probably quite obvious for her.

Ian didn't really seem to be interested or talking at all for most of the night. But when Kalel said "hottest person in the room", He seemed to get all nervous which was actually kind of adorable.

I get up and slowly walk over to the middle of the circle that we have all created. Since everyone had beers all around, everyone seemed to be pretty drunk, even Ian. So I walk over to him and he just stares at me.

I start ruffling through his hair and then I pull him towards me and I kiss him. Everyone cheers and Ian takes his hands and starts to caress my thighs while I pull him as close as I can. He takes his hands and puts his hands down on my waist and just holds me while I bite his lip and he shivers. He stops suddenly and everyone cheers and claps for us. He smiles and I smile back while he grabs another beer. I go and sit on his lap and he just won't stop grinning. Kalel and Anthony are full on making out and everyone just seems to be pretty drunk at this point, except for me. I just want to remember this night forever.

"Let's go swimminggggg….." Joven slurs and everyone agrees. This really doesn't seem like a great idea since everyone is so drunk at this point, I don't want anything bad to happen to anyone.

I convince everyone to go back to their rooms and they all drag themselves there.

Ian seems really out of it but is somehow still able to walk straight towards his room, grabs my hand and starts running. We get to his room and He pulls me to his bed.

So I climb in with him and we just lie there together, he doesn't have his shirt on and only has underwear while I am just in my bra and underwear also. We just lie there. He fell asleep very quickly. Nothing dirty happened. I don't really care if we can be caught.

I just want to be there with him forever.


End file.
